


dindin

by zigCARNIVOROUS



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigCARNIVOROUS/pseuds/zigCARNIVOROUS
Summary: Harry's humble cabin becomes a home. <3
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It's raining when Harry finally bumbles down his driveway after work, almost dark already. He parks and takes a canvas sack of groceries into --the house, so warm with golden light and cheerful, homey smells.  
Like coffee.  
Harry sees that Dale has fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for him. Watchin old addams family and munsters.  
So, Harry steps, quick, to set his groceries down, and then settles softly next to Coop's sleeping face on the arm of the couch.  
Harry just smiles to himself for a while, listening to Dale's peaceful breaths.  
And when some canned laughter makes Cooper's eyes flutter, he sees Harry and beams like a lighthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Dale wakes himself with a deep inward breath, and stretches his arms at Harry.  
Saying 'hiiiiii!' in a happy lilt.

Harry grins as Coop falls onto him, _'Hi, darlin...'_

Coop's little voice, muzzy with sleep, 'You home noww...'  
Harry feels Dale's grin and little kisses pressed to his cheek.  
Harry says, "Yeahh..."  
  
Dale strokes and hugs Harry's whole head for a moment, so Harry does his best to kiss back, anything he can catch. An ear, a cheek, the tips of Dale's fingers.  
Harry stifles Coop's reflex to rouse, and cater to his presence. Making a hushing kiss on this precious hand while the other twiddles in his hair.

Harry murmurs, 'no dont get up yet, this is a good one,' and settles closer. Harry slides his arm, gently, behind Dale's neck and around his shoulders.  
Seated on the floor, near the head of the couch, cuddled up to his darlin. Palm to palm, holding Dale's hand to his heart. 

With his ear settled to Cooper's lips, he feels the moment his beloved drifts back into sleep, by the tide of his breath.

The lovely purple twilight of the rainstorm, with a few windows open for a breeze.... this is a little bit of heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
A sweet-smelling breeze flutters the wind chimes as the rain patters on the roof, Dale inhales deeply, smiling with eyes closed.  
“Mmmm, fell 'sleep again...” he mumbles. A hand lands on top of Harry's head, the fingers twining into his curls, drawing lazy spirals. Dale sighs through a blissful grin and drawls, “Smells so good, Harry... why did it wait so long to rain?”  
“Dunno... m'sure sorry it took so long, bumblebee.” Harry hugs his shoulders and squeezes Dale's arm, leaning into those beautiful, blissful lips to take gentle sips.  
Harry hums and tenderly kisses Dale's eyelids. Indulging himself in with the soft little tickley-brush of those thick lashes sweeping along his bottom lip. Harry kisses the tip of Dale's pink nose, earning the lovely sight of those pretty eyes popping open, bright and happy and full of love.  
  
“Got some good rest, huh?” Harry purrs as they hug each other. Coop rewards him with a very strong bearhug, chuckling, “I _did!_ Thank you, Harry.”  
“What are you thankin me for?”  
Dale just grins, his bottom lip slowly tucking under his teeth.  
Harry says, “Are you thankin me for staying three hours late at work without so much as a call-?”  
“-No, Harry-” Dale laughs.  
“Because you're welcome, haha, and I'll be sure to do it more often.” Harry teases.  
Coop throws his arms around Harry's neck and cries, “Aww don't you _dare, Harrrrrry?!”_  
“Are you making a fuss over me?” Harry murmurs, finger-combing Dale's silky hair.  
“I am.” Coop says, blinking slow.  
“Little sleepy guy...” Harry says. Standing, clapping his palms on his thighs, Harry announces: “Coop! we gotta take a little drive, bud!”  
Dale winks up at him, rounding his mouth to say “OH-kay, Harry!” and similarly claps his hands on his own thighs as he pops up off the couch. “Let's roll!”  
  
Harry selects a waterproof, warm and puffy jacket and settles it around Dale. Then he gets Coop's garden boots, the little canvas tennis shoes he has here by the couch aren't gonna cut it in all the rain puddles.  
Harry reminds himself he's going to need some hardier boots here soon, and they NEED to buy Dale his own winter clothes. Seeing Coop in his old work clothes, he's cute as can be, sure, but that old junk is too big.  
Once it starts getting cold for real it won't keep him warm worth a salt.  
  
He notices Dale is still stretching, as if he weren't all the way awake by now. Harry sees that almost-invisible wince and strokes his back, slow. Wordlessly inquiring as to Dale's aches and pains: _is it bad today?  
_ He sees Dale's throat work a little gulp, notices a tiny nod.  
Harry opens his hands, inviting Cooper into his embrace again. Coop drapes his arms over Harry's shoulders and relaxes into Harry's gravity, assenting to massage. When Harry's fingertips grope these rigid muscles, Dale jerks. Harry's big palms smoosh his achy joints, and Coop slumps, boneless. Comforting him, Harry alternates gentle pressure and solid shaking. Improvising between full-body-wiggles and some stuff he's been reading about _shiatsu_ massage. Little pressure spirals, Harry hesitates at first, but the way Cooper responds encourages him.  
Lavishing Dale as best he can for long, meaningful moments until his bumblebee is ALL warm and loosey-goosey.  
  
Another nostalgic theme song tootles from the television set. A welcome sound, he'll leave it on while they go. Harry's heart leaps, and his cheeks and eyes feel very hot for a moment...  
because his heart is so full and he wants to tell him how much.  
  
Harry clears his throat, “There's a really good reason I'm home late, Honeybee. . .  
you're not gonna believe it!”  
“What did you find, Harry?”  
“I gotta _show_ ya...” he hums.  
Harry kneads those steel cables bracing Dale's spine til they melt into a state closer to warm, mobile meat instead of twitching metal.  
“I am spoiled.” Dale says, being jiggled.  
“You ain't seen nothin yet, Punkin _Pie.”_ Harry says, playfully patting Cooper's li'l buns.  
Harry feels the pressure of Dale's locked gaze, the way Dale Cooper stares at his lips is tangible; striking.  
Coop, exhaling a joyful groan, sniffs Harry's earlobe, being cute.  
Rapid sniffs like a doggy that tickle just right.  
Harry shivers, giggling, walloped by the intoxicating and arousing ghostly tingle caused by these lips... these itsy-nipping teeth. . .  
  
Harry smacks a kiss on Coop's cheek, bumping him away with firm warmth, derailing Dale's nuzzling interlude. Setting a boundary, _we got stuff to do._  
  
Harry adjusts himself, casually, moving Dale out the front door. Holding him close to his side as he flicks the porch lights on and shuts the door, keeping his arm around Coop's lower back, under the poofy coat all the way to the Bronco.  
Catching Dale's brilliant grin as he opens the door and extends a hand, feeling chivalrous and courtly.  
  
The temperate rain sprinkles them both.  
  
Coop takes that hand as he steps up, bracing on it.  
Lingering in the touch, finding it hard to part from those sweet, cool fingers.  
Harry strokes his other hand over Coop's coat and leg as he sits in the truck, tucking him All In before helping with his seatbelt, too.  
Coop leans to him after clicking the seatbelt home, stealing the quickest kiss before Harry closes his door.  
  
He jogs, light, around to the driver's side.  
 _One of the best days of my life_ Harry realizes out of nowhere, with little diamonds clinging to his face.  
  
Dale's laughter is a musical sound when he hops in.  
  
“Harry, what's the occasion? Did you win the lottery, or what!”  
“Yep!” He keys the ignition and the bronco rumbles: **Bah-rhooom!** “Every day I do, little darlin.”  
He gets them bumpin' up the driveway, squeezing Dale's knee.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
